Talk:Spirit Temple
pause* Right. Why does everyone think this temple comes after the Shadow temple? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I have made a page for this very argument. Found here. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :That's odd, since Navi doesn't "Hey!" while you're in a temple. Besides, I'm pretty sure Navi doesn't nag you about it unless you actually get the Nocturne of Shadow - which I didn't do until after the Spirit Temple. I just find it really annoying that not only do most people profess the Shadow Temple to be the right temple to do first (Check out the order of the medallions...), they also seems to think it's impossible to complete the Spirit Temple without at least getting the Hover Boots first. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's the Spirit Temple before the Shadow Temple and anyone who thinks differently has not paid attention. --AuronKaizer 19:42, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::That's what I always thought, but on re-playing I see no clear indication either way. Sheik's initial order is Shadow then Spirit; the appearance of the sages at the end ends with Saria, so that's not in order; the significant items list is Spirit then Shadow. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:32, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Great argument. I had alot of questions concerning this (I want both of those songs!) and after seeing support and opposition, I suppose I have to say that I think Shadow is meant first. Ignoring the things like order of medallions on the menu, and order of the sages at the end, think about it. If you go Forest, Fire, Water, going to Kakariko will initiate the fire scene, which in my mind, is the first step towards the shadow temple. however, despite whatever I think, I'll probably end up switching between them. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I Think it is possible to Complete the spirit Temple before shadow temple, though you have to go to Bottom of well first to get Eye of truth--LEEKDUCK I have an idea!!! Maybe we should get music files for all the dungeon music and put them on the dungeon articles. The dungeon music is always the best and there is nowhere else to put it!!!! Meep Meep (talk) 23:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Clearly something is wrong. I am not sure which is right, but surely "If the player pauses the game and views the Map immediately after finishing the Water Temple, both Gerudo Valley and Gerudo's Fortress (which lead to the Spirit Temple) are flashing on the map while Kakariko Village (leading to the Shadow Temple) is not." and "This is suggested by the overworld map subscreen where both the dots pinpointing the locations of the Gerudo Valley and Kakariko Village are both flashing once the Water Temple has been completed" Can't both be true --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. Resolved. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ganondorfs Home? Nabooru says that Ganondorf and his followers use the temple as a hideout. Also Koume and Kotake, the witches that raised Ganondorf, are found there. Maybe they lived there before Ganondorf invaded Hyrule? --SuperMario2 (talk) 15:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I see it more likely he was lived in the fortress where his people were. He was their king after all. Oni Link 15:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::That could be... But they also could've seen the temple as his palace. --SuperMario2 (talk) 17:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC)